


Mamoru Chiba Week 2019

by Pixiescribbles



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mamoweek 2019, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiescribbles/pseuds/Pixiescribbles
Summary: A bundle of fics for Mamoru Chiba week 2019.Originally posted on FF.net but made a switch to AO3. So reposting it here.





	1. Daddy Daughter Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of Mamoru Chiba week 2019.  
Theme : Free day  
Mamoru has a daddy daughter date with Chibi-usa.

It had been a while since Mamoru had a daddy-daughter date with ChibiUsa. Mamoru and Usagi had been married for 8 years now, and Chibiusa had just turned 6. She wasn't like the Chibiusa from the 30th century. Chib's, how Mamoru liked to call her, was more of a mama's child than a daddy's child. He loved spending his days watching their daughter imitate and mimic her mother. But today was different, she had requested a day for just the two of them. It took Mamoru a little off guard. In all of the 6 years of her existence, her world revolved around Usagi, and he was fine with that, because Usagi was his world. Today, they we're going to have daddy-daughter-date in the zoo. Just the two of them. He remembered Usagi telling him that the penguins were her favorite last time. The time before that it were the warthogs. Mamoru had laughed at hearing the reasoning. It was typical Chib's to pick a favorite animal based on how much mommy eats. He couldn't wait to hear what her favorite animal would be today. As they drove to the zoo, Chib's had asked Mamoru to play the soundtrack from the Frozen movie.

"Daddy, you need to sing Hans' part!" Chibiusa cheered happily. Mamoru knew the words by heart, ever since she had seen the movie she had to be Anna, Usagi had to be Elsa and Mamoru Hans.

"Chib's, why don't you want to want to sing Elsa's parts?"

"Well daddy, that's because Anna gets to ride on Sven and Elsa doesn't! And mama is pretty like Elsa."

"Riding Sven does seem pretty cool, doesn't it. Maybe the zoo has some Sven's running around?"

"Can I ride them?"

"I'm not sure, but we can check it out." Chibiusa laughed excitedly at his response. He loved hearing the sound of her laugh. It reminded him of the day when he and Usagi had barely known each other and she insisted on watching that baby together with him. It was the first time he looked at her as something else than 'Odango Atama'. He saw a girl there that would definitely be fit to be a good mother. Had he been wrong about that. He thought Usagi was a great mother. She had been able to keep up with the house chores, Chibiusa, her part time job and fighting evil at the same time. It always amazed him. As they entered the zoo, he put Chib's on his shoulders, she wasn't really big for her age and since he was so tall, they could easily watch the animals together without anyone obstructing their view. Once they reached the penguins, Mamoru mentioned that this was her favorite animal.

" Daddy, that was last year. It's a different animal this year."

"Is it now? Are you going to tell me what it is or am I supposed to guess?"

"You can guess it! We haven't seen it yet!" He was glad, they just passed the apes and gorillas. He'd rather not be identified with one of those by his daughter. They passed the elephants, a giggling no. The warthogs, another no. The zebras were a no, the bears were a no, just like the hippo's, the rhino's the lions and the tigers.

They practically had the whole zoo and he still hadn't guessed her favorite animal. He was beginning to wonder if he favorite could be found in a zoo, and not on a farm. They finally reached the last animal. This couldn't be it right?

"Say, is your favorite animal a giraffe?"

"Yes! You finally guessed it!" She climbed down from Mamoru's shoulders and leaned against the fence to better inspect them

"They are pretty aren't they?" Mamoru placed a hand on her head, teasingly roughing up her hairdo.

"Daddy! Now you have to treat me to a sundae at the Crown!"

"How do you know they serve sundae's?" He and Usagi deliberately made sure that no one talked about the sundae's around Chib's since she has such a sweet tooth.

"Mommy was talking to auntie Mina on the phone about it. She thought I was sleeping." Chibiusa looked over at Mamoru with something that looked like pride. _She is one clever girl. _Although he'd never admit it to her at this moment.

"You know, Chib's. It's not nice to listen into other people's conversations, even if it is with auntie Mina. On the other hand, you'd better not listen to mommy's conversations with auntie Mina." Remembering all the raunchy things Mina could tell Usagi about yet another date made him cringe internally.

"Why not?"

"You'll understand when you get older. Let's go and get that sundae you were talking about."


	2. Part of Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Mamoru Chiba week 2019   
Theme : Bad boy.  
What if Dark Endymion never really left Mamoru and was still within him, trying to grasp some control?  
This chapter is rated M for adult themes  
Content warning : Choking kink.

He remembered everything. The way he obeyed Queen Metalia, the way Queen Beryl came on to him every night, trying to seduce him. How his hands had felt around Sailor Moon's throat while he tried to strangle her and how aroused he became watching her pretty pleading face beg him for mercy. He might not possess the dark powers provided by Metalia anymore, but Dark Endymion had become a small part of him. And that part still desperately wanted to wrap his hand around her petite throat and watch her pleading face scrunch up.

Mamoru stretched when he entered his apartment after a long day at work. There wasn't much work to do since it was summer and a lot of the company's clients were on holiday. But he had this weird dream where Dark Endymion had taken over and wrapped his big hands around Usagi's throat and while he could have easily stopped and regained control of his own body, he didn't. He enjoyed the view. It stirred something up inside him, feelings he never felt before and didn't know how to name. One feeling he did know how to identify was his hardening dick prodding against his pants. He couldn't stop thinking of his dream all day, and seeing Usagi cooking in the kitchen sent a rush of blood down there. He had to do something to end this pleasurable misery he'd been in all day. He greeted her by pressing his chest up against her back, making sure she could feel the bulge in his pants rubbing against her bum.

"Hmm, Mamo-Chan. Why do you always do this when dinner is about to be served?" Usagi, already breathless, complained. She tried to continue cooking but Mamoru clasped both of her wrists in his hands pinning her between him and the counter.

"Dinner won't be served in the kitchen today, U-sa-ko." Mamoru breathed in her ear. He started sucking on her lobe, her weak spot. She was trying her best to stay up right. And he relished in the feeling of her weakness.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." Usagi murmured in between moans.

"You want that? Too bad we're not going to the bedroom, today." A mischievous grin spread across his face. Usagi looked back and saw something fairly familiar brimming in his eyes. The way he looked at her, those eyes, that smile, was the same as when he was Dark Endymion but this time his eyes remained his usual deep blue. A chill ran down her back, a nervous one as she wasn't sure what he was going to do this time. Mamoru pulled her back and led her towards his study, her back still pressed against his chest and let her go when they entered.

Usagi was already seated on his little office sofa when the door audibly fell into its lock. He then looked over at Usagi, who had a hint of worry on her face. That is what he wanted to see. The worry, the pleading, her face drawing lines which were only there that one time, when he almost chocked her to death. He felt his dick prodding against his trousers and walked over to Usagi. Leaning over her and breathing down her neck, he whispered in her ear

"Don't be scared, I wont bite you. At least not hard."

And crashed his lips to hers. Roughly forcing her mouth to open with his tongue. And she complied, he slid his tongue inside her mouth. Usagi was to busy with keeping pace with Mamoru to notice that he had already disrobed her from her zip up dress and had her cuffed to the radiator behind the sofa. He moment he cuffed her second hand he pulled away from her, admiring her physique.

"Ma.. Mamo-Chan.. you have that look in your eyes again." Usagi said with a little worry as possible. Her poor effort didn't work. She could already see a wet spot on his pants from all the pre-cum. His mischievous smile only grew wider. He made his way over to her and started sucking her supple flesh right above her bra cup. He could see her hardening nipples through the thin lace and released one of her breasts from the cup, attaching his mouth around the nipple, while massaging the other. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, to draw him closer, to hold him but was restrained by the cuffs. It felt torturous to her and he relished in every moment. He then pulled away and clicked his tongue in mock disapproval at her disheveled sight. He slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, making sure she was watching his every move. He unzipped his pants and let them fall to the ground and he swore he saw her lick her lips. He made his way over and started stroking her collarbone, all the way up her petite neck, kissing her there and driving her even more wild than she already was. With his free hand he lowered his boxers and his dick sprang free, against the inside of her thigh. Out of reflex Usagi tried to reach for it but again found the restraints of the cuffs. She let out a frustrated grunt and Mamoru saw his opportunity. He slid down, disrobed her lace underwear, spread her legs and buried his head between her thighs, licking the arousal from her folds, his tongue slithering between them, finding her entrance and entering it as deeply as his tongue could reach. When he heard a satisfactory moan escape Usagi's lips he pulled himself back, and moved her ass to the edge of the sofa, stretching her arms all the way out. Her face pleaded with him to remove the cuffs. This is what he wanted, control, a pleading face, a moment to wrap his hands around her neck. Mamoru positioned himself in front of Usagi and thrust his hard dick into her entrance. The action was rewarded with a scream and Usagi's distorted expression. He went to wipe away the loose strands of hair from her face and started pumping himself into her. Before he knew it, one hand was already around her neck, slightly squeezing, letting her know that he was in control. Usagi rolled her hips back and forth, trying to find the right friction to stimulate her clit, but Mamoru wasn't complying to that. His other hand joined around her neck as leaned forward to bite her lip.

When he looked at her, he saw that same worried look on her face as when Queen Beryl has revived him and he almost killed her. It made him chuckle.

"Mamo-chan..?"

"Today, it's Endymion. Doesn't this bring back memories, Serenity?"


	3. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Mamoru Chiba week 2019.  
Theme : The Future  
King Endymion is left at the palace once again while Queen Serenity is out for business for a few days. He often wonders why he can't go on these business trips.

King Endymion had the kingdom to himself once again. Neo-Queen Serenity had gone to Moscow on a business trip and took along Ami with her, since she was the only one who knew how to speak Russian. It was now up to him to make sure the castle and kingdom maintained peace. Maintaining the peace of the kingdom was an early morning stroll through the royal garden compared to how disrupted the castle was every time Serenity left. This time was no different. For some apparent reason her Senshi's and his Shitennou did not go hand in hand without Serenity there to lead the girls. He never received complaints from her when he went out for business, in fact, she always praised his generals when he returned. He wondered if it was of how he handled things in her absence. He rubbed his temples in frustration when Kunzite announced himself at the studies door. Endymion wasn't in the mood to settle one of their petty arguments, _again_. He felt like he'd been daddy-ing them all into behaving. Acting more like a police officer than a king. He groaned internally and allowed Kunzite to enter.

"What is it, Kunzite?"

"A message from the Queen, milord." This was a gift sent from the heavens, and his mood immediately shifted to a better place.

"Right, let's hear it." He was ecstatic, until the moment Kunzite tried to open his mouth to tell him, he heard some high pitched screaming and cursing coming from the hall way. Before he could question what it was the three remaining guardians barged into the room with the remaining three generals on their heels. All Endymion could see was a slight smirk on Kunzite's face and the other six people arguing. Minako went over to Kunzite to scold him.

"What do you think you're doing? It wasn't for you to tell the king!"

"Who cares who tells the king? He should know this right away." Kunzite seemed to be enjoying the little banter because his grin only grew wider.

"We were on our way but you other generals stopped us and then YOU sped on along!"

Endymion was staring at them dumbfounded. And then something clicked. They've never argued like this before. They've had their disagreements but this was more on a personal level. Minako and Kunzite, Rei and Jadite, Nephrite and Makoto, Zoisite standing off to the back because, probably, Ami isn't there to accompany him in head shaking at the others. It all fell into place now. The girls unruliness, Serenity was their Queen, their direct leader and although they would go to the depths of hell for him, they swore loyalty to her. And she listened to them. Serenity was their vault of secrets. He noticed Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna standing outside the doorway and he gave them a look, one only they knew what would mean.

"ENOUGH!" The sound of Endyimion's shouting voice echoed through the room and everyone dropped down to one knee, head bowed.

"Now that I have all of your attention, Kunzite, did you get a direct order from the Queen to send me this message?"

"No, my lord, I did not."

"Then don't come to my study with an order that was not yours to execute." His voice was stern but gentle.

"Senshi's, which one of you got the order to give me a message?"

"It was I, my lord." Minako stood up.

"What was the message?"

"The Queen sends her love, and misses you. She said that she and Ami will be back at nightfall today." There was a slight pause in her sentence and all of the generals glanced at her.

"Anything else?"

"No, my lord."

"Speak up, _Sailor Venus_." Minako gulped. King Endymion was known for his love and patience for his generals and Serenity's guardians, both inner and outer. Naming them by their actual name instead of their title. You either were, or were going to be in big trouble if he did name you by title.

"Uh, well.. it appeared that Princess Kakyuu was there with Sailor Star Fighter and they invited the Royal Family to dinner later on this week." He remembered that so many centuries ago, when Galaxia was possessed by chaos and killed his past self, sailor Star Fighter, or Seiya in human form, was rather interested in Serenity's past self.

"If it were something worrisome it is up for me and Serenity to worry about. Don't hold back information again." He looked around the group and checked his watch. Almost 13:00, which meant lunch time.

"Listen up, since you all love to argue and fight with each other this is what is going to happen. Kunzite, Minako. You two are to go to the armory and update the inventory, you're to clean everything that needs cleaning and send everything that needs repairing to the blacksmith. If there is something that's missing from the inventory list, go find it. Together. No wandering off on your own. Jadite, Rei, you two are to head to the shrine and go clean. That is your legacy Rei, take better care of it. Jadite, don't slack off because I will find out. And you two make sure there are enough amulets, I'm thinking of opening the shrine to outsiders. Nephrite and Makoto, since you two almost attacked each other, I think it's best you two go to the training hall and train together, make use of each other as a sparring partner. Now you are dismissed to have lunch first, then get to the matters at hand." Everybody stood up and tried to object to the kings orders, claiming to have other duties they needed to tend to.

"Are you sure you want to disobey my direct orders?" He glared at them, making sure he looked them all in the eye. When he didn't receive an answer or complaint anymore, he dismissed them once again. Leaving Zoisite standing alone.

"My lord, I have not received any direct orders."

"You have received none. I'm sure you miss Ami just like I miss Serenity. You are to finish your duties for today and welcome her home at nightfall. You are dismissed." He swore Zoisite stood there shocked for a moment, but he regained his composure and continued on for the day. Just before lunch ended, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna entered the study. Each with an item in hand.

"My lord, we have gathered your sword from the armory, the amulets from the shrine and the sparring gloves from the training room as you requested."

"Great, please leave them in the corner cabinet. You're free to return to your duties at hand."

"My lord, permission to speak freely?"

"What is it Haruka?"

"You handled the situation well. They've been ignoring their feelings for the past two months now. I really think your orders today will help them sort it out."

"Thank you for your kind words." The three senshi's left the study and Endymion slouched into his office chair. He was already looking out to the moment Serenity would be in his arms later that night. From where the study was positioned he could faintly hear the pairs arguing about their task at hand and it rose a chuckle out of him. How he hoped this would work out.

At nightfall, Endymion and and Zoisite were standing outside on the bridge to welcome Queen Serenity and Ami back. Serenity ordered Ami and Zoisite to document the meeting in Moscow together and then turned to her king, placing a kiss on his lips.

"The outer senshi already gave their report to me, you did well today dear. I've been trying to set them all up for months, but couldn't find the right moment."

"It's not like it worked out quite yet. They only quieted down about thirty minutes ago."

"My dear Endy, Don't doubt yourself. In your past life you've always come up with brilliant plans. Now won't be any different"

"Maybe you're right." He wrapped his arms tightly around his queen, letting the stress flow out of him while the three pairs we're still running around, looking for the lost items.


	4. Team Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Mamoru Chiba week 2019.  
Theme : AU-Day  
A Soccer AU. Mamoru Chiba is the hottest bachelor of the team, and seems quite interested in the new cheerleader with the weird odango styled hair.

He was the center forward captain of the national soccer team. He was famous, rich, handsome, well loved by the nation and loved by the ladies. He was what David Beckham was for England, Olivier Giroud for France and Kevin Trapp for Germany. And he relished in the luxury this life provided him. What he loved most about this lifestyle was that the ladies lined up for him. He took different women to different social events. He brought women to the team's VIP club, and he brought the women back home. On all occasions. Mamoru Chiba was Japan's most beloved soccer player despite being Japan's number one playboy. In his three years as top player he has never been spotted with the same woman twice, he didn't feel the need to see them for a second event, or date, like they usually called them. That was before he laid eyes on _her_. The soccer association had introduced a fresh group of cheerleaders the other day and Mamoru fell speechless at seeing the petite blond newbie with two odango looking buns. Motoki laughingly had to point out to him that it was rude to stare at people, especially with your mouth gaping wide open. Unfortunately for Mamoru, the girl saw and giggled about it with her teammates. _Good going, embarrassing yourself like this, baka. _Mamoru scolded himself. As he regained his composure and playfully gave his best friend a push, he strode over to the chatting girls. "_When did this field become this big?" _He felt a strange sensation in his chest, and couldn't quite place what it was. It was too late to think about it anyways. He was standing right in front of the group of girls who were all looking at him expectantly.

"Ladies, I just thought I'd introduce myself. As you might know, I'm Mamoru Chiba. Captain of this rowdy group." He introduced himself smoothly looking them all in the eye.

"We're well aware who you are. I'm Usagi Tsukino. This is Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino and Naru Osaka. It's a pleasure meeting you."

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine." Mamoru winked at the girl named Usagi which earned him a small blush in response. He needed a way to get close to her, meet her outside of the practice fields.

"So, Usagi. I was wondering if you we're interested in getting lunch together tomorrow?" His confidence was arrogantly present, but Usagi wasn't having any of that it seemed.

"I'm not actually. I don't plan to end up on the Chiba-ditch list. Thanks for the offer though!" Usagi waved him off and walked away with her group of friends, leaving like a queen would after telling the executioner to release the guillotine. He was dumbfounded. This has never happened to him before. Before he knew it, Motoki stood next to him, laughing.

"Sooo, that went well didn't it?" he choked out while he tried to subside his laughter.

"Please just tell me this was a joke right? I miss heard her?"

"Nah man, you didn't hear her wrong." Another voice interjected. It was Seijouru Ginga. The left center forward and only person on the team Mamoru did not get along with. Seijouru was stuck up, overhyped, and trying too hard to take over his place in the team, at least that was what Mamoru thought.

"You're still here? Thought you'd be in your room swiping right on Tinder, desperate to get some girls home." Mamoru sneered.

"Ha, seems more fitting for you since she shot you down before you could even take off, but whatever, later Chiba, Motoki."

"Ginga …" Seijouru walked off and Mamoru let out a frustrated groan.

"How does he always know how to get on my nerves?"

"You give him the chance to, he's only messing around, but you actually take the bait he's throwing out to you. He enjoys pissing you off." Motoki laughed at Mamoru when he realized that that was exactly what Seijouru was doing. He decided not to let him get to him again. He looked back towards where Usagi had walked off. He was determined to get her to go on a date, at least once.

After a few days the association announced there would be a charity ball in the weekend, attendance was required. Mamoru saw this as a chance to ask Usagi out, again. After practice he strode over to the group is cheerleaders and asked to talk to Usagi, alone from the group. There was a sly smirk playing on her lips and he didn't hide the pleasure of seeing it.

"So as you know there's a charity ball this weekend, and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me there?"

"Are you also wondering if I will accompany you home? Because I don't roll that way mister captain sir." She teased him relentlessly. And oh man how he thought that was the greatest thing in the world. Someone so interested and detached at the same time. She was a beautiful mystery he was willing to have patience for to discover.

"Actually no, just the ball. Unless you want to of course." His mouth curved into a blinding smile, almost certain she would accompany him.

"Well, maybe if you were earlier I would've said yes, but Seijouru beat you to it. Maybe next time?" She touched his shoulder teasingly and left to finish her practice. He stood there for a moment, shocked that Seijouru of all people would actually jump the gun before him. That was it though, if Seijouru wanted to play it like that, he could get it like that.

It was charity ball day, on match day. Mamoru has practiced harder than he had ever before. He was determined to impress Usagi today. On the field and at the ball. He was going to outperform Seijouru, who had been slacking practice every time to go and chat the cheerleaders up. Mamoru didn't really know why he wanted to impress her that much. He'd been out with numerous other beautiful females, but none of them he was willing to impress this much. That's why he decided to go to the ball alone. During the game, he barely paid any attention to what the cheerleaders were doing, in contrary of Mr. Ginga. Who even called out Usagi's name the moment he tried to score, and missed. The coach practically tore his head off in the locker room after Motoki had secured their victory. Mamoru hadn't said anything about it, although it was his job as captain. He thought the coach said enough. He had other things on his mind, like getting ready for the ball later on that night. He had his tuxedo pressed at the drycleaners and his star-shaped pocket watch cleaned at the jewelers. He checked himself over one more time before leaving his room. He had to make a stop at the locker room since he forgot his wallet there in his hurry earlier on. On his way out, he saw some blonde buns stick out from around the corner. _'That can only be one person, what is she doing here?'_

"Usagi? What are you doing here?" startled by the sudden voice, Usagi turned towards the sound. He thought she looked beautiful, with her hair as usual, her pink cocktail dress with a moon brooch pinned on it.

"Oh, Mamoru. I was waiting for Seijouru, but saw him walking towards the venue with Natsumi on his arm." He could see the disappointment in her eyes. "But that's okay. Where's your date?"

"I, uh. I don't have a date." He felt a little flustered to tell her like that, since he wanted to impress her by walking into the venue, alone. "I decided to come alone."

"Oh, I see." There was a small silence between them until Usagi spoke up again.

"So how about going to this ball together?" She said with a tease in her voice. He raised his eyebrows at her question but quickly recovered and flashed her a teasing smile.

"How about going home together after that?" She slapped him on his shoulder, laughing.

"No I meant, I'll take you home and then go to my own home. Alone. Without, uh, you." Seeing Mamoru try his best she accepted his offer.

"Yeah sure, I'd like that."


	5. The fast and The furious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of Mamoru Chiba week 2019.  
Theme : The First time  
Mamoru loves driving his car around, but was he always as talented at driving?

The usually calm, collected Mamoru sat anxiously in the tiny room, waiting for his driving instructor to arrive. He had no clue why he was so nervous. He has been riding around Tokyo on his moped since he was 16 years old. Passed his written exam with flying colors. He told himself numerous of times he was ready for the actual driving. Then why did he feel everything but ready? He talked to Motoki for about an hour the day before, trying to calm his nerves down but that didn't seem to work. _'There's no way you'll do bad at this. You excel with everything you do.' _Is what Motoki had told him. But that's not really what he needed to hear. He needed to hear that it was okay to be nervous about doing something new. His train of thoughts were interrupted when the door to the room finally opened. An older man, in his mid-sixties Mamoru guessed, entered the room. He looked around the room and stopped his sight on Mamoru.

"Chiba Mamoru?" The man asked with a gentle smile on his face. He reminded Mamoru of the old man that owned Hikawa Shrine. " My name is Nakamura Tetsuya, and I'll be your driving instructor." He led Mamoru to the Daihatsu Sirion parked outside the venue and gave him the keys.

"Since you'll be driving, it's only fair you get the keys." Tetsuya handed the flustered Mamoru the keys. He nervously opened the doors to the car and sat in the driver's seat. He then checked everything was in place, the rear view mirror, the side mirrors and the driver's seat. He could tell Tetsuya was impressed and felt as if he was now decided that he would be an excellent driver. His anxiety only rose. Was it hot in the car or was it only him? He wiped his clammy hands over his pants and grabbed the steering wheel. As he went to press the gas pedal, he nervously squeezed his eyes shut, until he realized that nothing happened. He pressed the pedal again and opened his eyes, only to find the elderly man next to him grinning amused.

"Usually it's easier to ignite the car and then press down the accelerator."

"I'm sorry I'm just extremely nervous." Mamoru explained. The old man nodded encouragingly for Mamoru to continue. _'Okay I need to calm down. I've already made a big enough fool of myself.' _He scolded himself for being so stupid, and turned the key to ignite the car. The way the engine revved stirred some happy feelings inside of Mamoru. He pressed the gas pedal lightly to rev the engine even more and it sounded like music in his ears. He already knew he was going to love driving. Now he just had to learn how. Mamoru released the hand break, pressed the accelerator and carefully shifted the clutch into first gear. With one deep breath he slowly lifted the accelerator with one foot, and pressed down the gas pedal with the other. He was moving, slowly, but still moving. _'I'm moving, I can't believe I'm actually moving.' _His hand went over to the clutch and tried to shift it into second gear, but he got too confident. Before he knew it, the car stuttered to a halt and all the light on the dashboard lit up.

"What did I do to stall the car?" He was confused. He read enough to know how not to stall the car, he aced the written exam. _'Why am I so nervous?' _Frustration. That was all he could feel at the moment. Everything on his moped seemed so carefree, why did he want to go and drive a car again? He pressed down the gas pedal again, and slowly made his way forward. Then came the problem he faced just earlier. He slowly grabbed the clutch and shifted it into second gear again. There were droplets of sweat dripping down his forehead as he pressed the gas pedal down to the floor. As the car shot forward all Mamoru could do was swear internally to himself. Tetsuya pressed down the breaks on the instructors side and the vehicle came to an abrupt halt.

"That was better, now try it with a gentle foot. It's no use pulling up as if you're racing." Despite his terrible first driving lesson skills, his instructor stayed terribly calm and friendly, and Mamoru was grateful for that.

"Thank you for being so patient with me, I didn't expect me to be this disastrous." He felt embarrassed, he could just imagine Motoki's when face telling him this adventure.

"No problem, I once was an inexperienced student too. That's why I'm here now, to teach you and let you use your brain. If I tell you every little thing, you'd know how to drive, but you didn't learn how to. Let's try it again." This time as he shifted into second gear, he slowly put his foot on the gas pedal, urging the car forward in a steady pace. He sat there with a silly grin on his face as he realized he hadn't stalled it nor rode it into a wall due to the speed. He was actually lightly rolling down the street. _'I've got this all under control'._

"At the end of my driving lesson, I had apparently run 3 red lights, stalled the car 6 times, ridden on the right side of the road causing chaos in the streets, driven up on to the pedestrian walkway, ignored the stop signs and ran through a yield sign while there was oncoming traffic. Nakamura sensei had been sitting next to me calmly, pointing out small improvements and acknowledging the mistakes I pointed out I had made." Motoki had laughed so hard that the milkshake he was sipping was blown out of his nose. Despite all that, Mamoru was looking forward to his next driving adventure.


	6. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of Mamoru Chiba week 2019.  
Theme : The Generals  
King Endymion want's to become closer to his Generals, and establish a friendship with them like Serenity has with her senshi's. But what is the right way to start a friendship like that?

It was a pleasantly warm afternoon, King Endymion was taking a stroll through the Royal Gardens with his four Generals. They were supposed to have a meeting regarding the good they internationally imported and what they exported, but Endymion had something else in mind. It had been a while since he did something 'fun' with his most trusted generals. He always saw Serenity have girl night or friend trips on the senshi's day off, rotating between the inner and outer, and even having both groups combine for special girls night. He realized he never really did that with his generals, though he did consider them as friends.

"My Lord, aren't we supposed to have meetings in the conference room?" Kunzite, had finally spoken the words the other generals had been thinking.

"You are correct, Kunzite, but I've postponed the meeting to a later moment." The generals followed their king in silence until they reached a white stone archway with rose twines encircling it. Passing through there was a fountain which looked a lot like the fountain Mamoru and Usagi always met each other. Serenity had want to rebuild it to commemorate their past self. He took place on the bench nearby and looked up at the for generals, standing in a straight line in front of him.

"You know how Serenity always had girls night, or does some other kind of activities with the girls every now and then? I was thinking that we could do something like that too." He looked at them expectantly, waiting for a reply. But all the reply he got was a wide eyed Zoisite and Jadeite, Nephrite haning with his mouth open and a Kunzite with a deep red hue on his face. He then realized that Serenity and the girls were ridiculously close, and weren't shy of sharing baths together.

"No! Wait! I don't mean like that! But we could spend time together, like we just did? Taking strolls, playing games, going places? You know, like friends do together. And at moments like that, I'd like it of you dropped al formalities. So, I'll just be Endymion, or, Endy if you prefer that." The generals looked at each other and smiled.

"So is this one of those moments you're talking about?" Nephrite asked with a grin on his face. "Because if so, I'd like to make a few requests on what outings we could do." He took place net to Endymion and the other generals followed his lead.

"I suggest once a month on a Friday, we go to the bar and have a few beers together while watching sports." Nephrite suggested with pride gleaming in his eyes.

"Beer? Sports? Why watch it if you can play it?" Jadeite complained. "Sitting and drinking and only watching sports makes me think of that one tv program they had in the 21st century with that dumb father and that police guy in that wheelchair. You want to look like them? Cause I sure don't, and I doubt the king, eh, Endymion does since he has a status to uphold." The first disagreement outside of the conference room and it was drastically different. Endymion hadn't expected it to happen so soon but he understood where both men were coming from.

"Guy's, guy's, easy. I get where you're both coming from. I like the idea of going somewhere and getting something to drink, but like Jadeite said, I'd rather not create such an image as that tv show portrayed, how about other activities?"

"The American representative told me about this singer who sings on the country, I think he said his name was Luke Bryan. Maybe we can see if he can come over and perform for us?" Zoisite suggested. "He said he was a good singer."

"The Dutch representative keeps talking about how good their Gouda cheese is, but we haven't got a contract for that product yet. Want me to set up a contract for a permanent trade?" Kunzite was, as always, talking business. "I mean, so we can eat the cheese while listening to that Luke Bryan singer."

"Ya'll are thinking way too complicated." Jadeite interjected when listening to the others' suggestions. "Let's just go to the arcade and play a game or two of laser tag, I heard they have this thing called an Escape room, and you're supposed to escape a room while finding solutions to riddles and questions." The four men looked at Jadeite, the one person who hated using his brain outside of work, suggested an escape room where you're supposed to use a brain. "Yeah yeah I know, don't look at me like that. I just really think it can be fun."

The five men kept on raining ideas down on Endymion where there was a smile plastered on his face. He was enjoying this. And he was looking forward to moments like this in the future where the five of them can just relax and not think about work or their status.


	7. The birthday boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of Mamoru Chiba week 2019  
Theme : Mamoru's Birthday.  
It is Mamoru's first birthday with Usagi, but what does he do when Usagi has seem to have forgotten his birthday?

Sunlight peered through the bedroom curtains, casting a single golden ray over his now scrunching eyes. Mamoru eyed the clock and groaned when he saw the time. It was only 7:30, and it was his day off from work. _And it is my birthday_. Mamoru didn't care much for his birthday since he never had anyone to share it with. Ever since his parents died and lived in the orphanage, his birthday was not something he gladly celebrated since it reminded him of his loss, so he didn't. The past few years he'd spend some time with Motoki but they did nothing special. This year would be different though. This year he's have Usagi by his side to share the day with. He didn't want anything special other than spend the day with the one he loved. As he looked over to the right, he saw the little blonde sprawled out next to him, her golden locks forming a halo above her head, seeming to be the angel she was. Even in her sleep she appeared to be smiling, that sweet innocent smile he had grown to love over time. He kissed her forehead and left the room to shower. There was no way he was going to be able to fall back asleep with her taking up most of the bed. As he walked out of the bathroom he was surprised to see Usagi sitting in the kitchen, helping herself to the natto, kobachi and miso soup he had left in the fridge.

"Usako, I hope I didn't wake you. Why are you up so early?"

"You didn't, I had some things planned with the girls today and we are going to meet at Hikawa Shrine at 8:00." Usagi said sweetly, stuffing another natto inside her mouth. Mamoru felt a small pang in his chest. He was disappointed that she'd spend the day with her friends rather with him for his birthday. He quickly shrugged it off, she had probably forgotten it was today and made plans due to that. He couldn't really blame her since she had even forgotten Shingo's birthday.

"Okay," He said as he kissed her forehead "But you're going to be late, since it's already 8:00." He chuckled as he watched Usagi jump up from the stool and hurry out to get there as fast as she could.

"I'll see you later Mamo-chan!" She yelled back before the front door shut behind her. _Maybe it's better that she's doing something with her friends today, I've got plenty of errands to run today. Starting with cleaning Usako's dishes. _Despite still feeling sort of betrayed, he put it to the back of his mind easing it with the thought that Motoki would probably want to hang out later today.

It was a warm and sunny day with the breeze cool enough to keep the sweat from forming. It took Mamoru longer than he expected to unclog the bath drain from Usagi's hairs and decided then and there that he was done being stuck inside doing chores. He was on his way to the park to read the book he got from Motoki last year. He didn't notice the folded pink note next to him on the bench until he wanted to put his book down for a little break.

_"Up for a little adventure? Be at Mugen Academy, in Setsuna's lab at 13:00."_

Mamoru look at the note, confused for a moment. Who would leave a note like this to meet someone with the time and place? He read the note again and realized the note was meant for him! He checked his watch and saw that it was close to hitting 13:00, so he rushed towards Mugen Academy to blindly start this little adventure composed by notes.

His pants echoed loudly through the empty corridors. He had ran all the way to the academy, up three flights of stairs and down to the end of the corridor to reach Setsuna's lab. Only to find in unoccupied. As he was catching his breath he found a golden star taped to the white board. He knew Setsuna wasn't really into decorating her lab with any sort of decoration so he grabbed it out of curiosity.

_"You made it on time! The next adventure takes us to the place where we first met our daughter. Be there at 14:00!"_

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. She hadn't forgotten after all and wanted to do something special for him. Although he'd rather have her here and crash his lips on her out of appreciation for this all, he realized that it was close to the rendezvous time the note had given and started jogging down the corridor. Only this time he took the elevator down.

He arrived at the little harbor, barely making it in time. He didn't know what Usagi had planned but it probably included a lot of running around Tokyo. At the end of the dock he found something shiny reflecting the sunlight in his eyes. As he walked over he saw a little golden key with yet, another note attached.

_"Your timing is once again impeccable, now make your way over to where cars know no limit, if you get there by 14:45 something fun will happen."_

He pondered the words a little longer. He felt like the time periods were getting shorter while the distance was getting bigger. He looked at the key, and realized this is the exact key ChibiUsa had when she first came to present Tokyo. _What is this girl planning? _The moment he thought about Chibs, he thought about the Outer Senshi's and how they fiercely tried to protect her from harm's way in every battle. Ofcourse! Haruka races cars! That is what she meant with cars having no limit. The smile on his face only grew wider at the realization that this mini adventure actually had something to do with cars.

He had hurried to the previous two locations but he practically sprinted his way over to the circuit, his excitement overtaking any wariness he had before. He made it with some time to spare and while entering the building, he was approached by Haruka's trainer it seemed.

"You must be Chiba Mamoru. Glad to have you, come this way, we have a selection of cars waiting for you to drive."

"Wait, for me.. To-. What? I'm actually going to drive in one?" He stood still, flabbergasted. They let normal people drive in these? How did they arrange this? What did it cost? He was sure he'd have to sell his kidney in order to actually be able to touch one, let alone drive one! After receiving some brief instructions on what and what not to do, he set off to the track with the trainer giving small tips and tricks through the headset he wore underneath the helmet. It was different than driving his own car. Every little turn and movement he made he felt the car react too. He was hesitant on going fast in the beginning, but after hearing some encouragement from the trainer he picked up the pace. He reminded himself to properly thank Usagi and the others for this gift. While he was racing down the track, the girls were inside the office building next to the track, watching Mamoru go in the same circle.

"You surprise me Usagi-chan, I never expected you to pull something like this off." Rei teased her.

"I still feel bad that I made him feel like I had forgotten his birthday this morning, but I'm sure he's enjoying himself now. He's been telling me for months now how jealous he is of Haruka that she's able to drive in those cars and how he'd really like that too." Usagi mentioned with a look of bliss in her eyes. She only wanted him to be happy, and to give him something fun to do since he's always busy with school and work and on top of that saving her from any kind of attack. He rarely does something for himself so this was the least she could do for him.

"Usagi, we need to hurry to OSA-P before they close." Minako urged her. As Usagi glanced back one more time to look at how he was doing, she hurried after Minako to get her gift.

Mamoru had a look of pure ecstasy on his face. He thanked the trainer and made his way outside and found his motorbike there. There was another note attached to the seat

_"I'll see you at Fruits Parlor Crown!"_

The conclusion of his adventure was getting to an end. He smiled brightly as he zigzagged between the cars to get to the Crown as fast as he could. He was excited to see what she had in store for him there. But when he got there, the Fruits Parlor seemed closed. The lights were off, windows closed. It was suspicious, they're never closed during business hours, especially not on the weekend. A hint of worry flooded him, as he thought back to the note Usagi had left him. She had left the note, she was there, waiting for him and in possible danger. He ran up the steps and luckily pulled the door open with ease. He stormed inside and stopped mid stride as the lights went on and he heard a deafening "Surprise!" being shouted at him. He stood there confused for a moment until he realized that it was for him. The group in front of him, singing happy birthday. The inner Senshi's, the Outer Senshi's, Motoki, Reika, Unazuki, Saori, Kobayashi, Ittou. Even ChibiUsa and the Tsukino's were there. He searched the small group to find his bun head and spotted her towards the bar. He strode over to her and crashed his lips onto hers.

"Thank you." He said, swallowing back the tears of joy forming behind his eyes.

"I haven't even given you my gift yet." Usagi beamed up at him, eager to give it to him. She grabbed a small rectangular box out of her pocket and handed it to him. He opened the lid of the box which revealed a brooch with a chain attached. The main element was a silver rose with a small silver crystal, the chain led to a small moon which resembled her moonstick.

"Do.. Do you like it?" Usagi asked hesitantly. He had been staring at it quietly for the last few minutes, she was worried he didn't like it.

"Yes, I like it. I like it a lot. I love it! I love you, thank you so much." Mamoru exclaimed enthusiastic. He turned towards the rest of the group and thanked them.

Mamoru disliked his birthday because he never had a family to celebrate it with. He knew the moment he woke up his birthday this year would be different. He spent his birthday how he has been wanting to spend it for the last couple of years, surrounded by family.


End file.
